Cure Rosetta
|-|Alice Yotsuba= |-|Cure Rosetta= Summary Alice Yotsuba (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) is the one of the Pretty Cures of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and part of the Pretty Cure Franchise. A sweet and soft spoken 14 year-old middle school girl and the daughter of an successful cooperation owner, she lives in her father's mansion and is aided by her butler, Sebastian. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, Cure Rosetta, as she's part of the DokiDoki team in their fight to save the Trump Kingdom from the Selfish. Also known as Clara and Glitter Clover in the Glitter Force adaptation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least 7-B, higher when Powered Up | At least 7-B | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Alice Yotsuba (Clara in the Glitter Force version), Cure Rosetta (Glitter Clover in the Glitter Force version) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Legendary Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Also knows various martial arts; karate, judo, kendo, and aikido), Limited Sound Manipulation (Can nullify sound attacks via noise cancelling by clashing her Rosetta Wall together like a cymbal), Empathic Manipulation (Can channel emotions that awaken powers, dispel evil, and heal), Morality Manipulation (Can return selfish psyches to normal), Barrier Creation, Purification, Energy Projection | The same to a greater extent, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her power, speed and durability), Attack Reflection, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Possession (Was not effected by Leva and Gula's city ranged coma inducing spores, would eventually corrupt the heart of humans and turn them into Jikochou), Weapon Creation (Able to recreate the broken Magical Lovely Pad) | Summoning, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Would be about 5x weaker than resolved based on the Combination Selfish Strength) | At least City level (Comparable to Cure Ace),higher when Powered Up (Made her superior to the Combination Selfish at a time when her base was around a regular Selfish) | At least City level (Stronger than before) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Shadow, albeit with great effort. Was able to defeat him along side with the Smile Cures and other past Cures) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ '(Dodged Bel's blast and King Selfish's black lightning) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(faster than before), likely '''Sub-Relativistic when powered up | At least Massively Hypersonic+ likely Sub-Relativistic when powered up | Massively FTL (Capable of reacting to Shadow) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly Class 50, and at most''' Class K''' (Comparable to Cure Heart who annoyed a train selfish when trying to stop it and threw the front car high in the air | Class G (Comparable to Cure Heart)| Class G Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | At least City Class, higher when Powered Up | At least City Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Small City level (Took hits from various Jikochou) | At least City level (Comparable to Cure Ace), higher '''when Powered Up | At least '''City level | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Was able to withstand hits from Shadow) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, a few meters with her created weapons and shields Standard Equipment: Various magical items and weapons: |-|Items and Weapons= File:Lance_Commute.png|Lovely Commute (Lance) File:Loveads.png|Cure Loveads File:Love Heart Arrow (Rosseta).png|Love Heart Arrow File:Magical_Lovely_Pad.jpg|Magical Lovely Pad *'Lovely Commute:' Alices's communication item and transformation item. The fairy, Lance takes the form of a phone that allows Alice to communicate with her teammates through their respective fairies. In order to transform, she uses one of the Cure Loveads allows Lance to allow the sequence. Alice says the phrase, Pretty Cure Love Link and spells L-O-V-E on the Lovely Commute screen. *'Cure Loveads:' Pins that allow various effects, such as transforming into Pretty Cure and using an attack. *'Love Heart Arrow:' A magical weapon that takes the form of a crossbow. It allows Cure Rossetta to use her attack, Pretty Cure Rosetta Reflection and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow. *'Magical Lovely Pad:' A legendary weapon that is part of the Three Sacred Treasures. It is described as a crystal mirror "that reveals all". It allows Cure Rosetta to use her attack Rossetta Balloon and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Alice Yotsuba= File:Lance!.gif|Lance! File:Precure Love Link (Alice).gif|Pretty Cure Love Link! File:L-O-V-E (Lance).gif|L-O-V-E File:Cure Rosseta.gif|The Warmth of the Sun, Cure Rosetta! Transform: Alice can use the power of her fairy companion Lance along with the Cure Loveads to transform into the legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Rosetta. * Pretty Cure Love Link!: Lance transforms into the Lovely Commute and a Cure Loveads is inserted. Alice says the phrase Pretty Cure Love Link, and writes L-O-V-E on the screen. She then transforms into Cure Rosetta |-|Cure Rosseta= File:Rosseta Wall.gif|Strong and Firm! Rosetta Wall File:Precure Rosseta Reflection.gif|Pretty Cure Rosetta Reflection File:Precure Lovely Force Arrow.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow File:Powered up Rosseta.gif|Powered Up File:Precure Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush File:Rosseta Balloon.gif|Rossetta Balloon File:Winged Rosseta.gif|Angel Wings File:Precure Royal Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush File:Rosseta Balloon (Lance Ver.).gif|Rosetta Balloon (Lance Ver.) * Rosetta Wall: Cure Rosetta's first attack. She creates two clover shaped plates at the palms of her hands and defends against oncoming attacks. * Pretty Cure Rosetta Reflection: Using the Love Heart Arrow, Cure Rosetta creates a clover shaped barrier that protects her from oncoming attacks. * Pretty Cure Lovely Force: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, and Cure Sword. Using the Love Heart Arrow, the four shoots a gigantic heart shaped beam that purifies opponents. Is seen as a combined version of the Pretty Cure Heart Shoot attack. * Powered Up: Cure Rosetta surpasses her initial base power after her resolve to grow stronger so that her butler Sebastian wouldn't worry about her. She can also increase her power, speed, and durability. * Pretty Cure Rosetta Reflection (Ver. 2): An upgraded version of the original Rosetta Reflection that allows her to fire a beam back at her opponent. * Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Pad, they all create a deck of cards and give them to Cure Heart. She then proceeds to throw them against the opponent. * Rosetta Balloon: Using the Magical Lovely Pad, Cure Rosetta summons a giant balloon that pops into a swarm of yellow colored ribbons that binds the opponent. She can also summon a gigantic form of Lance. * Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Harp, the Cures are granted with wings that allows them to fly. They then use the power of the Magical Lovely Harp to fire a purification beam that disperses and showers the opponent. Key: Base | Resolved Cure Rosetta | Magical Lovely Pad | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Cure Heart (Pretty Cure) Heart's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Morality Users Category:Power Nullification Users